1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-destructive test apparatuses and, more particularly, to a non-destructive test apparatus which detects whether a structure is defective using a vacuum leakage testing method and can be applied not only to a structure in dry conditions but also to a structure constructed under water or in a location where it is difficult for a worker to access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of structures constructed on the ground, such as buildings, because they are in dry conditions, whether the structures are defective or not can be easily tested only by typical non-destructive test methods, such as radiographic tests or ultrasonic tests.
Meanwhile, in the case of structures which are in locations, for example, under water, where it is difficult to test whether the structures are defective or not using the conventional non-destructive test methods, divers have conducted the tests with the naked eye.
However, if a structure has a fine defect, it is very difficult for a worker to investigate the defect with the naked eye. In addition, for example, if it is under water or in a radioactive contaminated area, such as storage space used for nuclear fuel, etc., access of a worker is very restrictive, with the result that it is not easy to conduct the non-destructive test.